


Perfect Moments in Times Of Madness

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Dorks, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes up to Misha fresh out of the shower and realizes that maybe you can fall more in love as time goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moments in Times Of Madness

“I love you.”

By this point, he’d said it close to a million times to the man he was currently watching stand in the bathroom mirror, getting ready to head down to the convention activities. He wasn’t sure why he needed to say it just then, but the need was strong. He’d been silent on the bed, waking up and taking in the sights, first out their window and then the sight he loved most—his angel.

Misha had showered and come out in just his towel, choosing then to brush his teeth and clean up some of his stubble, Jared honing in on the smallest motions and feeling a realization that even if he thought he couldn’t love Misha more… he would love him more tomorrow than he did today. It was that way every day, and had been since he’d met him.

Misha paused, razor still in his hand, lowering it to the sink to turn his head and lock his bright blue eyes on his husband, confused at first, then a smile slowly growing, gracing his handsome face and making Jared’s heart skip erratically. He said nothing, going back to what he was doing, finishing up and wiping his face clean before moving to perch in Jared’s lap, arms around his neck.

Sure, there was temptation to act out, since Misha was essentially naked, but right now wasn’t about carnal desire, it was about the way Jared truly, honestly loved and adored this man. Misha studied his face for a second before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, keeping it chaste and nodding as he pulled away.

“I love you too.”

Jared’s hands came to hold onto Misha, one splaying across his back and the other on his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this one deeper, but still mostly innocent. He broke it, making sure there several kisses instead of just one, fingers playing with a curl at the back of his husband’s head. Misha shifted to get closer, hands rubbing over Jared’s shoulders, careful to mind his injured one, breaking away to rest his forehead to Jared’s and smiling softly.

Moments like this reminded Jare that even if they were heated at best most times, they could thrive off quiet, intimate moments. He was content to sit there, holding his angel close and smiling into his beautiful eyes for as long as possible. It was almost heartbreaking to have to move, letting Misha up to get dressed.

Jared made his way to the shower, making sure he moved quickly enough to have time to dress before they had to go down, drying off and pulling a Misha, brushing his teeth and shaving before he moved to grab his clothes. He got into his underthings, then moved to help Misha button his own shirt, kissing Misha’s neck lightly as his fingers flew over the buttons, getting them done up and stepping back to admire him for a second.

Misha wordlessly returned the favor, peppering Jared’s neck and jawline with kisses as he buttoned his shirt for him, one more to their lips before they moved to get their pants on. Then they hurried through shoes, finally dressed and coming together for one longer, slow kiss.

They pulled apart as Cliff knocked at the door, Jared lacing their fingers and leading his husband to the door, stepping out to greet his friend and walking quietly, holding to Misha. It didn’t seem important to anyone who didn’t know them behind closed doors, but to Jared, this was everything, this quiet, calm holding onto Misha’s hand and reveling in the connection they had.

He didn’t let go until they reached the hall where he needed to go meet Jensen, silently drawing Misha’s face to his so he could kiss his forehead, then the bridge of his nose and finally his lips, smiling as Misha whispered one last thing to him as they separated.

“Good morning, Jare.”

He bit back what he wanted to say. Misha already knew—this was a perfect morning, amidst the madness that was another convention.


End file.
